


Sweet Dreams (On Hold)

by prettypeonie



Series: Sweet Dreams [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comfort, Emotional Themes, F/M, Fanfiction, Mostly fluff with a bit of angst, Romance, Romantic Fluff, nothing triggering I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypeonie/pseuds/prettypeonie
Summary: “ One mission, seven men, one girl, and seven dreams ”Located in the Dream Research Laboratory or D.R.L, Team X has lost the ability to help others through their underground operations.Team X consists of seven young men made up of two hackers, one analyst, two searchers, and two dream warp experts. With the click of a button on a watch, any one of them can warp into the frequency of people’s dreams.Their hearts are filled with care for others and they use their unique talents to help those in need of peace. What happens when suddenly, their plans change drastically in the case of a new patient?





	1. Introduction & Character Analysis

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! I sincerely hope you enjoy this little series about Monsta X. This is only the introduction so stay with me, please. All the fluffy moments will come in the next chapters. 
> 
> If you were wondering, I did spin this off of Monsta X’s '[MUSIC FILM] THE CONNECT: D' and imagine the looks of the members like the video. For example, Jooheon and I.M being hackers and Kihyun being a math genius with his glasses! The overall setting is very similar to that video but I put in my own twists! I also drew inspiration from their 'DRAMARAMA MV' in regards to the watches and time travel except they travel to peoples dreams instead of the past. 
> 
> I hope that this series resonates with you as it has with me. While you read these, please put yourself in the main character's point of view. Thank you for giving my writing a chance. I sincerely hope you enjoy :)

 

 

 

_**Character Overview  **_

 

THE HACKERS:

Searching every digital format, hackers Jooheon and Changkyun work day and night to find any traces of lost dreams. Seeking the lost dreams, they try to re-form nightmares into sweet dreams. When the dreams are too intense to re-form through digital codes they process the dreams into files, passing the responsibility on to the searchers.

THE SEARCHERS:

Sitting in their desks with calculative eyes, team Minhyuk, and Hyungwon search through numerous dream files to find critical cases. These critical cases turn into missions but with the decline of imagination in humanity, there are hardly any more dream files that require help. In the case of a critical mission, they give the file to their analyst.

THE ANALYST:

Quick and tentative, Kihyun analyses the dreams of those in need. Processing the information, he pushes up his glasses and creates a mathematical code to predict when the next dream of the patient will occur. Once the code is created, he carefully watches the dream patterns of the patient and waits for an opening in the dream world. When an opening is present, he warns the rest of the team and the dream warp experts.

DREAM WARP EXPERTS:

Constantly keeping their health suitable for dream warp, experts Shownu and Wonho know the ins and outs of the dream world. The job is dangerous but their determination is bigger. Strapping on their special watches, they set the hands to the Warp Setting and click it shut. The moment they click the button of the watch, they process through dreams to find the one in need of help.

Upon arrival in the patient’s dream, a piece of paper made by Kihyun awaits somewhere in the dream. On the paper, information is given to Shownu or Wonho letting them know the specific needs of the patient. Each dream is different and new so they work hard to form the perfect scenario for their patient based off of the information given.

_The Conflict:_

What happens when their most recent patient’s dreams are too severe? Team X work double-time to help the rapidly declining hope of her dreams...

Even if it means breaking the rules, they will do anything possible to help her. Fearlessly heading into danger, other members of the team warp into her dreams even when they’ve never traveled into the dream world before.

* * *

**Introduction Piece**

 

  _Location: X Laboratory_

     Hyungwon’s eyes feel heavy with the increasing time. Looking at his watch he sees, 23:47 pm. Breathing in the air, he smiles at the familiar scent of a vanilla candle. Looking around, his eyes drift to an interesting sight. Minhyuk sits by his desk with a pencil between his teeth and messy hair. Chewing on the end of the pencil, his eyes scatter along the old paper of a file. While frantically reading the words, he looks towards the wall in thought. Hyungwon scrunches his eyebrows together and turns away from his desk to twist his chair toward Minhyuk. His legs groan in pain when he gets up and starts walking over to curiously peer over his shoulder.

“What’re you stressing about, over here?” Hyungwon says, his voice deep from sleepiness. Minhyuk is not fazed from the younger one's words and instead gets up to walk to the big table in the middle of the room. A smile tickles the end of Minhyuk’s lips and he sets the file onto the table. The sound resonates throughout the room and catches the attention of the others.

“Boys... we have a mission,” and with his words, the other men stop their actions and look at Minhyuk with confusion.

“Really? We haven’t had a mission in years...” Changkyun draws out his words in astonishment. Clicking his computer screen shut, he moves away from his desk and nudges a sleeping Jooheon next to him. Jooheon grumbles and then rubs his eyes, squinting around him realizing he fell asleep working on dream codes. Popping down from the workout bar, Wonho’s bare feet land on the floor. Grabbing a small towel and handing one to Shownu, they wipe off their sweat and head over to the large table in the center of the underground office. Pushing his glasses up on his nose, Kihyun curiously looks over the file that Minhyuk discovered. Though he would never admit it, he has tingles of excitement brewing underneath his skin at the idea of working again.

“Why haven’t we found this girl before? She’s been suffering for years...” Kihyun says and hands the papers to the rest of the group, each one of them reading her dream file and frowning. Minhyuk looks sadly towards the filing cabinet full of dreams on the wall of the room, feeling guilty.

“I’m not sure... but now that we’ve found her, we can help,” Hyungwon says, now fully awake from his sleep and patting Minhyuk on the back in reassurance. Minhyuk smiles and nods at Hyungwon before leaning both hands on the table and looking at Shownu. Looking at the papers carefully, Shownu looks at his partners before setting them down and smiling. Reaching his hand in towards the middle of the table, the others stack their hands on top of his.

“One! Two! Three! Fighting!” They yell passionately before busying themselves in preparation.

* * *

      Rubbing your face, you sigh and walk out of the bathroom, feeling tired but clean from the shower. Dressing in your comfiest pajamas, the sound of rain patters the rooftop of your apartment. Looking out of the window next to your bed, the images of the city blur from the water cascading down the windowpane.

Smiling contentedly, you walk to turn off the light in your room and lay in the fluffy sheets. Your muscles ache from the days of work and stress but it is all worth it when you come home to your bed. Laying on your side, you hug a pillow and look towards the window letting sweet reveries dance along your mind.

 _Comforting hugs... rose petal baths... a kiss in the rain..._  

These are some of the many things you’d love right now. While you daydream, hoping one day they will become reality, the gentle wings of sleep brush against your cheeks and coerce you to close your eyes.

* * *

 

“Something’s not right,” Kihyun whispers to himself but the words are heard by Minhyuk. Shuffling through the papers in panic, Kihyun spreads them along the table and runs his hands through his hair in worry.

“Her dreams are too severe, we can’t just do one mission...” Wonho observes the papers and crosses his arms over his chest while concentrating. Seeing the algebraic papers spread messily over the table and the stressed figure of Kihyun, Wonho looks to Shownu. Shownu nods and leans his forearms on the table with a serious tone in his voice.

“We are going to help her until she’s better which means that you guys will have to warp to her dreams, too.” The others stop their work and turn towards their leader with understanding. Wonho nods and looks at the others.

“Shownu can go first while I train you guys on the basics of dream warping,” Shownu nods in agreement and rubs his chin while thinking. Kihyun scribbles messily onto his papers, finding the pattern of her sleep and mapping out how much time they have left. Taking off his glasses and resting them on the table, he rubs his eyes and sighs in relief.

“My calculations say we have a small amount of time to train, but it’s enough,” looking to the others, he sees them all smile in determination.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The First Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was once a cold and dreary nightmare becomes a comforting and beautiful dream thanks to a kind man by the name of Shownu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one is finally here after awhile! Thank you for being patient with me and waiting for this. 
> 
> To clear any confusion, the setup of these next chapters usually starts with a conflict in the beginning. This explains why the main character (you) struggles with what she does. Then it goes to one of the members helping her (that's when it gets fun and fluffy!!). 
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy reading this and more chapters will be here soon! :)

**_Click._ **

Shownu glances at Wonho one last time before entering into the uncertainties of the dream realm. Adrenaline beats against his chest like a drum as soon as he feels his surroundings change. For a moment, Shownu floats in-between the realms of reality and imagination. The chaos of them clashing causes his head to fog with dizziness. He shakes it slightly, trying to stay composed. The concept of time is completely different here. His limbs feel slower as they sway like tree branches in the wind. One blink stretches to seconds when his eyes close shut and re-open.

Shownu grips onto his sanity and forces his body to move. Staying alert is vital in this galaxy of chaos. It’s too easy to slip into a state of unconsciousness. He darts his eyes all around, looking for the right dream. Each of them look different but oddly the similar as they float around him like clouds.

Some are thunderous with fear while others alight with passion and grace. One dream sticks out among the rest. Instead of a single emotion, many mingle together. Upon seeing it there alone, Shownu’s instincts tingle. He can sense that this is the dream he’s supposed to be in. The colors encase around him as he nears it . They pull at him, covering his body until all he can see is black.

A slight groan leaves his lips from the harsh sting of his feet as they slap onto wood flooring. The feeling resonates in his ankles and burns up his legs. It takes a few seconds for him to adjust to the foreign atmosphere but when he does, he sees the gloomy emotions that reside within.

Standing in front of him is a man with a stern look upon his face, eyes bleak with cruelty. Shownu searches for who the man is directing this horrible attitude towards. Like an anchor into the sea, his heart drops into the depths of his stomach when he sees a young girl in front of the man. Her eyes are downcast and sullen, like a wilting flower, as she looks blankly at the wall to her left. Shownu observes her body language and _it reeks of fear,_ he thinks. However, the man only ignores this and doesn't relent his belittling demeanor.

Shownu frowns in sadness at the sight. He knows the pain that the little girl is experiencing all too well and the feeling is unbearable. Looking from the retched man to the sweet girl, he realizes that what he fears most has come to pass. What was once a distant fear has shifted into something very real before his eyes... This is the territory of a dark nightmare.

The man waves his hands in the air, yelling at the child. In response she looks towards the floor, eyes glassy and hollow. Insecurity molds itself into her features as the man continues his verbal assault. SHownu can't watch this any longer. He needs to change what is happening _fast._ Crouching down next to the girl, he delicately ghosts the back of his hand over her face. Her skin is soft and laden with innocence. This must be the reason she needs their help. She’s been scarred with pain from an age far too young.

With haste, Shownu reaches into his pocket and feels dream dust on fingers. He only uses the substance when absolutely necessary. A tear sneaks out of the girl's eye, so he wastes no time in utilizing it. Bringing the fine powder up to his lips, he blows out a steady breath. The golden particles float in the air magically and like the calm in a storm, the sparkles bring peace to the girl as they speckle her youthful skin like drops of sunlight. She smiles, a sight that causes him to do the same.

Then like a cloud of steam, the nightmare melts into the darkness. The form of the other man dissipates like smoke from a fire into the sky. He whisps away into the air and the little girl giggles. Her laugh echoes in the crevices of Shownu's heart as she dissapears into the black. For once, he feels content with the help he has given. His legs groan in soreness when stands back up but his body isn't allowed to fit anymore grumbles in when the atmosphere shifts around him, melting his senses into nothing.

* * *

 

What is going on? You squint your eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden light around you. Pounding knocks on your head like a hammer and the feeling disorients you. Panic curls in your chest when you realize that you are certainly _not_ in your cozy bed. Rather then the cotton sheets and slight smell of lavender, the air is salty. You try and look around, only to have your eyesight speckle with black dots.  
  
“Please don’t panic, I promise you’re safe,” The deep voice makes your eardrums tingle. You adjust your head to the right and squint in the direction of the man. Only a blurry silhouette can be seen as the black dots continue to ruin your vision.

“Where am I?” You inquire worriedly. The floor is cold and chalky beneath your fingertips as you feel around. Grains of sand linger on your hand as your vision slowly comes back.

“We’re in some sort of cave at the beach,” The man says quietly. For a reason unbeknownst to you the timber of it relaxes you. _Now the fresh and salty air makes sense,_ you think. You try to piece everything together as you lay on your back, moving your eyes to stare at the ripples of rock above you.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking… but how on earth did I end up here? And who are you?” The words come out more hoarsely than you originally intended. You look from the top of the cave to the man and fumble your arms to try and sit up. His hands immediately shoot out to help you amidst your turmoil. One softly presses against the middle of your shoulder blades, guiding you upwards with ease. The warmth of his palm replaces the bite of the chilly floor on your back and it feels beautifully  _sweet_. His touch is comforting and gentle compared to all of the harsh worries that sting your thoughts. Your head is light when you sit upright, making you close your eyes from the dizziness.

“My name is Shownu and I’m only here to help,” His palm leaves your skin and rests in his lap. The lack of warmth causes goosebumps to prickle your skin and you brush off the feeling of dissapointment. Dizziness fades from your head and your vision clears from its fog, like cleaning a window of its grime.

Shownu seems like a mix of nervous and concerned. To you, the emotions blend together on his face beautifully. For the first time, you’re able to observe the kind stranger and the strength of his features. His handsomeness is similar to the might of the ocean waves but the warmth in his eyes balances everything. Just from one look you feel safe with him. The soft baritone of his words ring through your head and you believe him. Against all of your common sense, you believe him.

“As for how we got here, that’s a bit more complicated,” His left eye closes more than his right one when he smiles. The warmth of his stare leaves you as he looks to the stone ground coyly.

The irony of him makes the edges of your mouth tilt upwards. How can such a strong looking man be so endearing? Shownu’s eyebrows scrunch in concentration when he looks towards the opening of the cave. Although the expression on his face doesn’t change much, you can see the conflict written all over his face.

“What’s wrong?” You start to worry as you observe him. Were you two in danger? He widens his eyes and looks back to you.

“Do you trust me?” He questions with a small voice. Although there are many thoughts running chaotically through your head, you find yourself nodding. He doesn’t look panicked but rather like he’s piecing together a puzzle or solving an equation. You can tell from the subtle pout of his lips that he doesn’t know the answer yet.

“I think we need to walk on the beach but please don’t worry. I promise I’ll explain everything on the way,” He moves to stand and brushes some of the stray pebbles of sand away from his pants. The cold and thick air of the cave seems to sting your lungs as you breathe in. A walk on the beach sounds delightful compared to the dreary atmosphere in here. You ball your hands into fists, mustering up the strength to stand.

Shownu extends his arms towards you, ready to catch your slightly trembling body at any moment. At one point, you have to grab onto his forearm because you lose your balance. The contact of his warm hand on your back to steady you has you looking to the ground bashfully. He smiles sweetly the whole time, letting you gain your footing for as long as you need.

The lullaby of the waves becomes louder as you two walk out of the cave. The chill of the stone floor is replaced by the softness of the sand. The transition from harsh to soft warms the cloud of worry over your head until it dissipates into nothing. You can tell Shownu feels the change too because his eyebrows relax from their previously stressed position. His features are softer in the daylight. You realize that the dimness of the cave only hid his ethereal beauty. Now that he’s in the light, you can see his everything.

“There’s no easy way to explain this…” He says while looking towards the ocean. The daylight causes him to squint while his eyes drift along the wild sea. The tone of his voice sounds confident but at the same time, hesitant.

“Go ahead… I’m listening,” With each step along the damp sand you feel stronger. The haze of the dark cave lies in its own depths behind you two as you both pad your feet along the shoreline. Shownu looks at your eyes, trailing them slightly over your face as if he’s searching for any discomfort on your part. He continues when he finds none and only curiosity.

“Everything that you see, touch, and feel right now is just a dream… _your_ dream actually. In reality, you’re sleeping comfortably in your bed while your conscious is here with me,” The wind blows softly over his hair, ruffling it while he talks. His words slowly sink in and you feel unsure. Is that why you trusted him so easily? He’s only a figment of your imagination? As if seeing the confusion painted on your face, he continues explaining.

“I work with a team of six other guys who are more like brothers to me then teammates,” He smiles softly at that. Gratefulness washing over his face the moment he mentions his friends. From the softer tone in his voice you can tell just how much they mean to him.

“We try and help people like you who suffer in their personal lives by traveling to their dreams. Normally we aren’t seen by the person themselves and choose to encourage from the shadows so they never know our faces. They just wake up feeling better after we have done our job,” His hands have found solace in the pockets of his jeans while yours fiddle with one another. Everything he’s saying is understandable but incredibly confusing at the same time.

“Why have you revealed yourself to me?” You ask. Shownu was wise to take you from the retched cave before he told you this. If he had, you would’ve felt suffocated and might’ve started to panic from the information. Thankfully the song of the waves mixes with his speech and calms you so you can process everything.

“Well.. my brothers and I haven’t had a mission in a long time because people don’t dream as much as they used to. I suppose we got so occupied with trying to fix that and accidentally looked over your profile,” His once calm and bold demeanor crumbles and he looks genuinely regretful. Instead of looking at the ground Shownu turns his head towards the ocean and you can tell he’s trying to hide his feelings from you. The crinkles that melt onto his face in the form of a frown tell you more then his words ever could.

“You’re here now, that’s all that matters,” Warm eyes drift from the waves to your face and you try to encourage him. There’s nothing you can do to stop Shownu from bearing the weight of responsibility but you’ll at least try to help lighten it.

“You’re right, thank you,” He smiles softly, lips and eyes curving beautifully. Shownu is breath taking in every emotion, you realize. Even sadness and grief would become beautiful for him. You look to the miles of shoreline in front of you and are grateful to have him next to you like this. Even if it’s only in your dream.

“Since we didn’t help you right away, your case worsened leaving us no with no choice but to be with you like this.. one on one,” He slows his steps while looking at the sand beneath his feet. Curiously looking at him, you stop too and join him in looking at the sand.

He crouches down and laughs softly, his shoulders shaking slightly at the action. His bare feet bend the sand before the salty water comes to smooth it in a relaxing rhythm. Carefully, his fingers dig into the sand and through the blanket of pebbles you see a sparkle of blue. It glints in the sunlight and a rainbow flashes for a moment before Shownu pulls it out.

“This must be Kihyun’s message,” Shownu focuses on the glass bottle, inspecting it in his hands. For a moment, you two just stand and stare at the object that was hidden in the sand. _Kihyun must be one of his teammates_ , you conclude. Otherwise Shownu wouldn’t look so familiar with these circumstances.

He brushes some of the damp sand off the bottle before pulling out the cork. A subtle pop resonates into the salty air and Shownu attempts to pull out the paper. You stifle a soft laugh while observing the sweet concentration on his face while he tries to stick his fingers into the opening to retrieve the paper.

“May I?” You inquire with a smile and extend your hand towards the bottle. He laughs at himself, looking towards the ground shyly while some of his teeth peek from beneath his lips. The bottle lands into your now less trembly fingers. Thankfully you are able to reach into the nozzle to pull out the paper. Aged and slightly crinkled, the weathered parchment groans as you open it. On it you see a handwritten message. Based on what Shownu told you, you assume its from Kihyun.

You hold it out so both you and Shownu are able to comprehend the slightly rushed but nevertheless neat words. His warm breaths tickle the side of your cheek as he leans closer to read his brother’s letter.

_Shownu,_

_I hope you’ve landed into her dream well and that this message helps you. I’ve tried my best to decipher the codes but there’s a lack of stability in every one. My hypothesis is that she needs to feel safe. She needs her codes to be stable. Only you can help with this, which is why you’ve gone to her first. Be careful, brother. I wish you all the best._

_See you soon,_

_Kihyun_

The feeling of being so exposed is odd. Even though you don’t know Kihyun, it feels like he’s just ripped off any chance you had at concealing the insecurities you harbor. The heat of Shownu’s brown eyes turn to your face and you lower your hand, folding the letter back up. All of the sudden you feel nausea like you did in the cave. Even in the fresh air and sunlight, the pain of insecurity still reaches you. You want to shake it off and tell it to go away for good but it lingers like a bad dream. Kihyun is right about you. You need stability because everything else crumbles.

“Hey… look at me,” The slightly rough pads of Shownu’s fingers graze along your cheek like a feather. It’s a gesture that’s so subtle and quiet that you break from your stressful trance to look at him. There’s no judgement or misunderstanding etched into his features; only love.

“It’s okay to be afraid. It’s okay to worry and be yourself with me. That’s why I’m here,” His kindness seeps into your panicked and busy mind until the accusing thoughts have no choice but to leave. He’s right, you percieve. Even though the insecurities still linger, it’s okay to feel them. The softness of Shownu’s palm along your cheek reminds you that you can be brave and choose to fight through this.

The melodies of the waves coerce you into releasing everything you didn’t even realize you were holding back. All the stress, frustration, and doubts leave you in the form of salty tears. His thumb brushes along the corners of your eyes delicately, wiping away the emotions. You reach up and grab onto his hand, letting the warmth of it travel to your cold fingers.

“Thank you, Shownu,” The words barely come out and you would’ve felt embarrassed if it weren’t for the sweet, almost bear-like smile that blooms along his face. You laugh genuinely for the first time in what feels like ages. Sniffling, you wipe your nose a bit. His fingers squeeze yours and he moves to stand up, helping you up with him.

“I wanted you to read that because it may help you understand how everything works. Kihyun wrote that note and concluded what I’d need to help you with when I arrive in your dream,” Shownu’s words make every confusing detail fit into place. It seems this Kihyun is very smart and meticulous. Imagining how artistic and intelligent his other teammates are makes your head fog. However, the thought flutters away and gratefulness floods your heart as you look over to Shownu.

“You’ve already given me the gift of safety and stability just by being yourself so.. thank you, Shownu,” The sun has started to fade behind the clouds and paints the sky with beautiful shades of golden and amber. The light is still present as it casts shadows upon the side of his face, accentuating his tan skin and dark hair. He’s truly beautiful like this, just him and whispers of the ocean. He bashfully looks down and shakes his head as if he can’t accept the compliment. The gesture only makes you smile, though.

“Before this dream fades I want to tell you that this is only the first of seven dreams in total. I don’t know what each dream will be like but all I know is that each one of us will try to help you as much as we can,” He turns towards you with a bittersweet look and the wind picks up slightly. It ruffles the soft clothing on your body and you wish you could say that’s the reason for the goosebumps along your arms but that would be a lie. It’s because of the man across from you who feels like home. The thought of this dream ending soon is both exiting and sad.

Almost as if it’s a reflex woven into your subconscious, you lean forward with your arms outstretched. He doesn’t shy away from the action and naturally falls into step with yours as he wraps his arms around you, encasing you in a special warmth that only he can emit. You squeeze him closer and never want the hug to end. Words can’t seem to leave your mouth because of all the emotions tumbling inside of you in a wild dance. Hopefully you can show your gratefulness by holding him close before things start to slip away.

“I'm always with you.. please never forget that,” Shownu’s voice is fleeting, much like the last rays of light that go to hide behind the blanket of the blue sea. You hear it nonetheless, because your fingers crinkle the back of his cotton shirt with thankfulness.

Before you can utter out the words, black dots speckle your vision and the mirage in front of you dwindles quietly. If the dream hadn’t made such an impression on you, you would’ve forgotten it because of its gentleness.

Perhaps that’s the reason you could never forget it.

The beauty fades away like a misty fog dissipates into the daylight. Your eyelids flutter open and the feelings brew in your chest, reminding you of everything that happened only seconds ago. For a moment, you doubt the dream for fear of it being too good to be true. Then you hear the faint whisper of Shownu’s voice in your head.

_Do you trust me?_

Looking down you see that your arms are hugging one of your pillows. You’re squeezing the cotton like you were holding him close. The muscles in your hand relax as you pull your arms away. You do trust Shownu and the realization prompts you push away the warm covers and grab one of your old journals.

The pages are blank and calling you to fill them with the fresh memories in your head. While the details are still vivid you want to spill them onto the parchment without care of how neat your handwriting is. All you can think of in this moment is the shade of Shownu’s skin, the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles, and the beautiful words he spoke to you in your most vulnerable moment. For the first time in a long time, everything fits. The scribbling of your pen across blank pages feels right.

The ink halts on the page as you think of what detail to write next. A spark of excitement burns through your empty stomach when you realize there are more dreams to come. You’ll meet Shownu’s closest friends and that thought alone makes you smile in the dim lighting of your apartment.

The sun is just now rising from its slumber and you take a break from writing to walk over to the window. Your feet pat against the cold wood floor and you peek at the sky. Lavender mixes with periwinkle and the colors remind you of the honesty in Shownu’s eyes. A part of you feels sorrowful that you most likely won’t see him again but you also feel thankful. You’ll always have his words of kindness and wisdom etched into your heart. In many ways, he’ll always be with you.


End file.
